The Bite
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: ONE SHOT: Click and read what is inside, All OC characters, possible story in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this chapter was originally a collab with another person. I put a lot of effort and time in this chapter, and they haven't responded to me in over a month. I thought this chapter deserved to be published, or it'll be on the back burner for a while.**

**This was supposed to be the first chapter to a teen wolf story, but i don't think i'll go on any farther. Anyways this first chapter is all OC characters, so please let me know what you think, and what I could have done better. So please read and review, and have a great night ^_^**

The dim lights flickered violently above her as she strutted down the hall, her heels echoing through the vast warehouse. Cordelia Cooper was her name, a proud mother of two, the owner of an independent coffee house, happily married to a wealthy real estate agent, and lived in a beautiful high tech home.

Her pant suit fluttered with every stride, as she rolled up the sleeves of her blazer. At first look everyone usually described her physical features as androgynous. She was tall, pale, a masculine jaw, icy green eyes, and exotic short platinum blonde hair that whisped on the top of her head like a cockatiel. Others would describe her as high fashion or intimidating, but really Cordelia could care less of what others thought of her.

She came to a stop when she found what she was looking for, the werewolf hung by his wrists as crimson rolled down his forearms. He was surrounded by two guards, both stood tall and stoic with expandable taser sticks in their hands.

A self satisfied grin formed on her face as she raised his chin up, forcing him to look into her eyes . She was more than satisfied, she was on cloud nine. They had finally caught the Alpha's right hand man, the Alpha she had been hunting for nine years.

Gregor was his name, British born, British raised. But for the past decade he had given himself a name amongst hunters as the most ruthless killer. A modern Jack the Ripper, his plan was to eliminate the bottom of the food chain….And that included humans.

With a honeyed toned she jerked his head up again "At last, we meet, my canine friend."

Bubbles of blood poured out of his mouth as he gasped for air, his steel blue eyes avoiding her icy greens. Gently she dabbed the corner of his mouth with a pristine white napkin, for a moment the mother in her showed, often considered a weakness.

"Let's make this quick and not beat around the bush, Charles. Where is your Alpha?"

She was in the business of hunting and killing werewolves, she had this occupation since she could remember, it was a family thing. And one day she would have to tell the truth to her children, and they would pass on the legacy. But for now their innocence was uncorrupt, and when their heads hit the pillows they dreamed of sweet nothings, not a world tainted by monsters at night.

The Beta only laughed, showing his sharp canines "I'll never tell." He said in a sing song voice.

With a roll of her eyes she fished out a silver dagger "Wolfs Bane please." She ordered. One of the henchmen passed her a tiny bottle of concentrated Wolfs Bane water, the size of a perfume sample.

The water cascaded over the length of the dagger, and rolled to the point. With the dagger being held between her teeth she ripped his shirt open.

"I-I'll never say it, I'll never tell you his location!" he shouted.

She playfully slid the dagger down his chest and to his belly "That's fine, I'll make you scream it."

As soon as the tip of the dagger penetrated his skin he let out a roaring scream. The guards held him steady as her skilled hands carved the words Mutt into his chest. The sound of skin bubbling was almost as loud as his screams and pleas.

Next she moved the dagger to his belly "How about a stab for each innocent person you've killed, would you like that Charles?"

"NO!" he cried out as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Too bad." She said with a mocking laugh as she stabbed at his belly. His agonizing screams filled the warehouse, but they became weaker and weaker as his strength slowly depleted him.

"Get me the barbed wire; I think I can get a little creative."

"S-s-sixteen."

His voice was shaky and feather light, hardly above a whisper. Cordelia leaned in closer, her ear almost at his lips "What was that Charles?"

"Sixteen forty three."

Cordelia exchanged a confused glance with one of the guards, but no one had a clue of what he was speaking about.

"S-Sixteen f-forty three, Green Lake Avenue."

Cordelia staggered backwards as if she had been kicked in the stomach, the knot in her stomach was so tight she thought she was going to double over. Charles just whispered the address to her home, with wide eyes she turned to the guards.

"M-my kids."

A cackling laugh erupted from Charles "He's going to tear them apart; he's going to make them suffer."

Cordelia fell to her knees; there was no chance of her getting home on time.

"He's going to kill them." Charles chanted playfully over and over again.

One of the guards ran to Cordelia and shook her shoulder "You need to call your kids NOW."

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam Cooper finished the last page of his math homework and rubbed his temples before getting up from the large oak desk to change out of his school clothes. His room was huge; in fact the whole house was huge. Lakeside on the left and woods in all other directions, the town was a 15 minute drive away and the only other accompanying house was on the other side of the lake. He remembered when they moved in as he peeked out the window and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, he had hated it when they moved in, it was unnecessary, why so much space for just four people? Why couldn't they stay in their modest three bedroom home? He never voiced his confusions or complaints. It wasn't in his nature to question his father. He idolized him and thought all his decisions were right.

Like most children, he used to find his father to be like a super hero, invincible. And now that he was older he still had the same respect for him, he was still a hero.

His father had taught him everything he knew, and he was one of the most successful people he knew. He was proudest of himself when his parents were proud of him. The only thing he ever did his parents didn't know about was steal off into the woods and take swigs of alcohol with his sister once in a while. But for the most part Adam was the good twin, the one who always did what was expected of him. They lived in Connecticut where the woods were rich with game during the season. He would go on father son hunting trips and hunt deer or make snares for rabbit; he knew how to reload his dads shot gun in less than three seconds. He was a spitting image of his father, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His sister was often said to look like both parents with light blonde hair and bright green eyes.  
Adam made his way past his king sized bed and flat screen TV to his walk in closet. He pulled off his shoes, his black school blazer, and creased pants and pushed the button on the side of the closet that made the clothes rotate around until he found what he was looking for ;a plain white v neck and jeans. Walking out his room he took a good look at the hallway, the hallway leading to the stairs were littered with pictures of him and his family over the years, past his personal bathroom, the guest bedroom, and the guest bathroom was Layla's room, his twin sister. Her door had a sign that said I HATE PEOPLE in large bold letters; the loud sound of music was literally making the floor boards jitter. He wrinkled his nose as he passed her door and headed down the iron wrought spiral staircase towards the kitchen. His Mom and Dad worked late, his mom was probably closing the coffee shop right now, and he knew his Dad was with a potential client, so dinner was up to him tonight. He thought of ringing Marla, the live in nanny, but decided against it, Layla would probably come down stairs and give him the old, "Do it yourself' speech and he wasn't in the mood. So he passed the buzzer for the intercom that went to her room and headed into the kitchen to make a sandwich. The kitchen was modern it had a stainless steel fridge with a TV like screen on the door that connected to ITunes. The counter rotated much like his closet; with a push of a button under the counter you could spin the wire fruit basket or the spice rack.

Adam took a bite of an apple just as heard a familiar beep that signaled the alarm, someone had entered the house. 'Marla had probably forgotten to close the front door after getting back from the store again' he thought as he exited the kitchen and went to the front door, which sure enough was wide open. The alarm started going off, a loud WAAA WAA WAA that pierced his ears, he typed in the code on the Alarm pad and it stopped abruptly, leaving him alone with an eerie silence.  
"MARLA?" He yelled out the door.

Nothing.

"MARLAAA?! Laaaylaaa?" He tried again, louder this time. Still nothing. He shrugged and shut the door, turned around and jumped as his sister appeared behind him.  
"What are you yelling for?" Her faced scrunched in confusion as she blew on her freshly painted nails.

Her hair was a blonde mess and she was wearing boxers, an oversized Strokes t shirt, and a pair of Beats headphones around her neck.  
"The alarm went off and I thought maybe Marla forgot to close the door again." Adam explained, but she didn't seem too worried. She began to walk away, but before she could even get to the stairs the alarm went off again; stopping her dead in her tracks.  
This time Adam's cell phone went off as he went to the alarm and entered the code once more.

Layla's face went to nonchalant to worry as she peered about the house "Marla?" she called out.  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" He said cheerily into the receiver.  
"Adam, get your sister and go into the panic room NOW." She said sounding frantic and worried, striking terror into Adam.

He quickly turned to face his sister, trying his best to hide his worried expression. But she caught on quick as her eyes widened with fear. Call it a twin connection or plain old intuition but no words were needed to tell something was wrong.  
" What's going on?" she mouthed slowly.  
"Please just listen, get Layla and go into the panic room, your father and I are on our way now. I have to go. Do it now!" their mother commanded.  
She hung up almost exactly as there was a loud BANG from upstairs.  
"What the hell was that? It sounded like it came from my room!" Layla started to go up the stairs but Adam pulled her back by her arm. The two of them looked up as the sound of footsteps shuffled above them.  
"There's someone else in the house." Adam whispered, "Mom told me we need to go into the panic room… now."  
Wordlessly Layla nodded full of understanding, as they ran into the panic room they heard something stomp down the long hallway towards the stairs. The panic room had a code to get into, a combination of numbers: their birthdays and their grandfathers wedding day. Layla punched in the numbers and they had five minutes to get inside or the industrial doors would shut. Once on the inside they wouldn't be able to open the doors for an hour, once the hour passed they could leave by punching in a different code.

They had had drills like this before, waiting in the panic room. But something in the tone of his mother's voice and the weight of the footsteps above them led him to believe this wasn't a drill… This was the real thing.

They got inside and just as Layla activated the door she remembered Marla.  
"Wait. Marla. We can't leave her out there!" Layla exclaimed.

Adam felt a pang of guilt; she was practically a second mother to them.  
"I have to go." He said with confidence, trying his best to hide any falter in his voice.

"Y-You can't. Please." Layla begged with her big green eyes.

"I'll be fine, I'll be back, and I have four minutes before the door closes right?"

His sister didn't say a word as she bit the bottom of her lip and shook her head "Please." She whispered.  
Adam bolted, leaving his sister behind. He had to find Marla; no one was going to be left behind.

He ran through the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife out of the wooden block. Careful to not make a sound he tip toed to her room in the downstairs guest bedroom. She wasn't there, not a sign of her at all.

With shaky fingers gripping the knife he slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

A figure was strewn across the floor, face down. The hallway looked like a never ending optical illusion that stretched on forever."Marla." He whispered in a cracked voice, the knife slipped out of his hand. He came to her body and rolled her over onto her back, it was indeed their housekeeper.

Her eyes wide open to the heavens, her black asphalt hair swept across her face, but what made Adam's stomach turn was the slash across her throat.

"Oh god! Marla!" he almost screamed.

Her body jolted as a dry gasp came from her mouth, making him jump; she was still alive.

"You're okay Marla, You're going to be okay." It took him everything not to break down and cry as his hands applied pressure to her wound. The thin blood seeped out from the cracks of his fingers like liquid silk.

"That's just precious." A British sounding voice interrupted.

Adam looked to the top of the stairs to see a tall brute man standing with his hands in his pockets. He wore no grin, just a cold hard gaze with his lifeless ice blue eyes. His hair was a neatly trimmed light brown, the faint lines on his face showed he was in his mid forties. The man wore a dark navy suit with a blood stained white scarf around his neck.

Adam's heart rate sky rocketed as he grabbed Marla's hands and started to drag her body across the wood floor, he had to get the two of them to the panic room before the doors shut them out.

The man let out a laugh as he slowly walked down the stairs, taking his time.

"No! No!" Adam shouted as he dragged her body faster.

He dragged her around the corner and reached the hall that lead to the panic room, there his sister waited for him.

Her hands quickly covered her mouth as she saw Marla's thrashed body "Marla!" she shouted as she stepped out of the room.

"Get inside NOW!" Adam shouted, she silently obeyed as she let out a soft sob.

The doors started slowly closing, any chance of hope was like a thread being cut away, one by one.

He ran faster than ever, but fell backwards as the man stomped on the bottom of Marla's dress.

The man looked to Layla with red glowing eyes, his smile revealed sharp canine teeth.

"ADAM!" his sister screamed right as the doors shut, cutting her off mid scream.

"How rude, and I was about to introduce myself." The man said with a wolfish grin.

* * *

Layla's POV

"ADAM!" her blood curdling screams echoed through the room.

"What the fuck was that!? who was that!? what the fuck is happening!?" She screamed out as her fingers raked through her blonde hair, grabbing at it in despair.

Her shouts were no good, so she resorted to pounding on the heavy doors, pounding until her small hands were red and raw.

That's when his screams filled her ears; her heart lodged itself in her throat as she heard strange growls and her brother's cries. Her forehead pressed against the cold metal as she sobbed his name, he cried out her name louder.

Then suddenly there was nothing but silence.

The only sound was her shallow breathing; she had to get out of the panic room. She looked around her surroundings, hoping to find something….anything.

Instantly her wandering eyes landed on the electric box, hidden carelessly behind stacks of boxes.

She pushed over the heavy boxes filled with canned goods and emergency supplies and opened it. The box was filled with an assortment of colored wires.

There was no time to pick and choose a wire, she grabbed a handful and yanked them out. A spark flew out, burning her hand. The lights went out, leaving her in darkness. Failure had never felt so awful, her brother was on the other side while she remained helpless.

She leaned against the wall as she realized the danger "He could be dead."

Click

The door opened.

Her hand singed with pain but the pain was nothing compared to the successful sound of the door clicking open.

But Layla wasn't dumb enough to go out of the room unarmed "There has to be something to use in here." She thought as she frantically turned boxes over.

"Anything, a sharp object a blunt object" she thought to herself as she dug to the bottom of a crate, to her surprise she found a gun.

Luckily Layla had gone hunting a few times with her twin and father, holding a gun wasn't new to her…Shooting a person on the other hand was.

But her courage had not left her yet and she pushed the heavy doors open. Slowly she put the gun in her back pocket and pulled her shirt over it. She had made up her mind, she was going to find the man and kill him…No matter what.

A streak of blood led down the hall and out the front door, Sylvia bit on the bottom of her lip to suppress her cries. Being a dancer gave her the advantage of being light on her feet; her bare feet were hardly touching the ground, like a stealth cat, not a sound was made.

She walked out the front door, a wave of relief came over her as she saw the back of her father standing by the edge of the woods in the foggy distance.

Layla couldn't help but to smile as relief washed over her, with feet pressed against the wet leaves and cold earth she walked towards him.

As she got closer she saw her brother on his knees with tears in his eyes "I- I don't understand…Dad."

"Son, do you trust me?"

Adam nodded "Y-Yes, b-but."

Their father raised a gun to Adam, her brother's face went white.

"Dad!" Layla screamed as she broke into a run towards them "Dad, what are you doing!?"

He didn't bother to turn around "Just….Just go inside Layla." He shouted in a shaky voice "I don't want you to see this."

Realization hit her like a brick, their father intended to kill Adam.

A lump formed in her throat, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, but no words came out. Her body became numb, her feet felt like they were planted in cement as she helplessly watched.

"Dad, please no! I'll be a better son, I'll-" Adam begged but it did no good.

A few sobs were let out by their father "I'm so sorry son, I love you."

"Dad NO!" Adam screamed one last time.

BANG!

It was as though a thousand souls let out a scream and were silenced at once. The only sound was a flock of white feathered cranes taking flight from the lake as the sound of the bullet echoed throughout the land.

Their father fell to his knees, then face first right in front of Adam.

Layla's shaking hands held the smoking gun. As her bones turned to jelly she fell to the floor, hair covering her face.

Adam's eyes were wild with fear and confusion as he clutched his stomach, where a perfect bite mark marred his skin.

"What did I do?" Layla whispered as her brother crawled next to her side.

It was several seconds later when their mother found them.

**Let me know what you think if you happened to get this far! :D**


	2. announcement

**Thank you so much for the positive support! So many "Holy shits!" in the review haha. Even though the story had a positive response it will be put on the back shelf for now; only because i'm writing a big complex story and re-writing another at the same time. I simply don't have time to do three.**

**But since I had such positive responses I'll make sure to come back to "The Bite." and carry it on once my stories are done.**

**-Also I forgot to thank the person I collaborated with on the story, they wrote some of Adam's POV.**

**Hopefully you'll be seeing this story soon! ;]**


End file.
